Emmett's idea of fun
by moggle94
Summary: Emmett's bored. uh-oh nothing good can come of that. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm just passing some time here 'cause I'm bored.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Emmett POV

I was looking through our kitchen for something to do. Everyone was out hunting except me and Alice. We had to stay and make sure Bella doesn't get herself killed. It was around 11:00 and I was BORED! Bella was at her home already in bed and Alice was up in her room trying on clothes. Which is why I am now in the kitchen rearranging the food. I grabbed a bag at random –FLOUR- it read. Just out of curiosity I looked inside. White powder, interesting. It stuck a little to my hand when I touched it.

Ding! A light just went on in my head. I now knew what I was going to do tonight, but first I had to get the pixie on my side.

"Don't worry I'm bored out of my mind too." Alice just appeared in the doorway.

"Awesome!"

We got every thing we needed and headed over to Bella's. When we got there we set every thing up. Bucket over the door, rope in hand, everything. When that was done Alice pulled out her cell phone and called Bella.

"Hello?" Bella answered still half asleep I guess.

"Hey Bella, it's Alice you might want to get out of the house right now." Alice said dead serious, if I hadn't thought of this I might have believed her.

"What! Should I get Charlie?"

"No, nothing will happen to Charlie. Now hang up and get outside."

With that the line went dead. A few seconds later Bella opened the door and 20 bags of flour came toppling down on her I heard her shriek. I couldn't stand it any longer I toppled over laughing.

"EMMETT!!" I heard Bella screech.

Only one thought went through my head-

_I am soooo dead._

**So what did you think? Did you like it, hate it tell me. I want to know your thoughts. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok since people wanted me to do another chapter on Edward's reaction I decided to do another chapter and maybe even another de

**Ok since people wanted me to do another chapter on Edward's reaction I decided to do another chapter and maybe even another depending on what my viewers want.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!**

Bella POV

Uh! I am sooo pissed! Even after half an hour of washing my hair there was still flour every where. I swear the water just made it worse. Now it's all goopy and everything, so annoying and _gross_. I can not believe Alice helped Emmett in destroying my hair. I wonder if she had a vision about it and thought it would be funny? I really don't know because they ran right after they did it.

It's now 9 AM and Edward will be here any second and my hair looks like a someone threw-up cottage cheese in it** (sorry for any mental pictures that comparison caused)**.

Then right on cue Edward knocks on the bathroom door. "Are you all right in there?" he asked with so much concern I could see his face even though there was a large oak door separating us.

"Yeah, fine. You can come in." I replied.

Edward walked hesitantly into the bathroom but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. I mean who can blame him. If you go home from a two day hunting trip and saw your fiancé with her head in the tub with white goop _on_ her head you might be a little freaked out.

"Wh- what happened?" he stuttered.

"Well, Emmett, thought-" I started.

"Oh God, I wish he'd stop doing that!" Edward said. I toppled over laughing and soon Edward joined me after I was able to compose myself so make coherent sentences I asked, "Now, would you like to here what happened or would you like to make little remarks on how Emmett doesn't have a brain all day?"

"Please forgive me, I would very much like to know what happened to you."

So I told him. I told him how Alice called me telling me I had to get out of the house to getting the flour dumped on me to me trying to wash out the flour and only making it worse. When I was done Edward looked livid. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, do you want me to kill them or get even?" Edward asked me quite suddenly.

"Oh we are so getting even." I said with a smirk greater than his.

Revenge is gonna be sweet. But first I've got to get this goopy flour out of my hair.

Ok, I hoped you liked it I know it started out as a one-shot but I got a great idea so now I'm gonna continue it. So push the little purple review button and tell me what you think.

**Moggle **


	3. I need help!

I need help

**I need help!!**

**Give me ideas on how they should get their revenge 'cause I don't really have a clue!!**

**moggle**


	4. Chapter 3

All right I'd just like to start out by saying thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas 'cause I'm not into the wh

All right I'd just like to start out by saying thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas 'cause I'm not into the whole revenge thing 'cause it always comes back to bite me in the butt. Anyways lets get on with the story, shall we?

P.S. the stuff in _italics _is her dream.

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! –sobs- **

BPOV

I decided to sleep on it. Maybe a great idea would come to me while I slept.

_The Cullens and I sat around their big TV then the movie came on and we saw Emmett dancing around in one of Rosalie's __**pink**__ dresses. The movie continued to play, we continued to laugh, and Emmett continued to sink deeper into the couch making us laugh harder._

I woke up laughing. Edward was staring down at me obviously questioning my sanity.

"Wh-" He started but I cut him off.

"Hey Edward?" I asked. "Would help me get some spy cams and some other stuff?"

"Sure?"

I explained about my dream and how I planed to do that to Emmett by the end of my little speech Edward was grinning so wide that if he was still human he would've hurt himself.

"So, are you in?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Oh yeah!!"

We were in Emmett and Rosalie's room setting up, well actually Edward was setting up and I was watching but whatever. They were out hunting it was two weeks after the flour incident –cue shudder- so he wouldn't expect anything. Knowing him he probably thought I forgot about it. Yeah right! It took me two days to get all the flour out of my hair. That is something I will never be likely to forget.

Once everything was set up Edward and I went down to the living room to wait for everyone to come back from the hunting trip. They arrived about 5 minutes later while we were watching TV. After our hellos Emmett and Rosalie went up to their room, Carlisle went to his study, Esme went out to her garden and Jasper went to his library, leaving us with Alice.

"Can I help? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Alice was bouncing so high her head almost hit the ceiling.

"No thanks, Alice. We're good." I said.

She pouted but left.

It's been 2 weeks and Emmett is out hunting with Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Alice. Esme was outside gardening so Edward and I went up to Emmett and Rosalie's room to retrieve the tapes.

"Better let me review them and put on safety tabs so we know what not to watch." Edward said, he was always so caring I forgot all the things that Rosalie and Emmett will do in their room.

"Ok, I'll be down stairs when you're done." I gave him a quick kiss and went down stairs to watch some TV.

Edward came down stairs an hour later holding a DVD in his hand. I reached out to grab it but he pulled it out of my grasp easily. "No previews young lady. The show will begin at eight." He said.

"Fine," I said with the biggest pout I could muster. He just laughed and kissed me.

About ten second later the door bangs open and Emmett walked in followed by Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle.

"Careful with the door Emmett! You almost knocked it off!" Esme yelled coming in from outside.

"Guys?" Edward asked. "We're going to have a movie night tonight and I want all of you to be there. Eight o'clock sharp." With that he left dragging me with him. Once we were in his room he let go of my hand and went over to his stereo. He turned on Clare de Lune and that's how we spent the rest of the day.

When it was eight we went down to see that everyone was already down there.

"Come on! Let's get this movie party started," Emmett yelled. I couldn't help but burst out laughing Edward and Alice soon followed. The rest of the family were giving us strange looks.

"Ok, let's start." I said once I recovered from my little outburst.

Edward went over to the DVD player popped the movie in.

"Hey. So what movie are we watching anyways?" Rosalie asked.

"You'll see," I said with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Gosh. Someone's feeling a little evil today, aren't we?" Jasper asked. I gave him a sheepish grin and adverted my eyes back to the TV as it started.

The first clip was of Emmett crawling on the floor in his swim trunks making a weird sound that you would probably make while trying to blow bubbles underwater. Everyone was laughing hysterically, well everyone except Emmett. The second clip came on and the was Emmett sitting on the floor with a… gummy worms?! What was with the worms? Now everyone was glancing at Emmett while they laughed obviously questioning his sanity. Then when I thought this clip couldn't get any funnier Emmett actually ate the gummy worm. The room was in hysterics. And that's how it went all night, Emmett just doing random things. Edward was a good boy and didn't put any clips of Rosalie on there; it was just purely Emmett embarrassment.

Now for Alice…

**Ok everyone that's all hope you liked it!! REVIEW!! Please…**


	5. Chapter 4

All right peoples sorry I haven't posted in so long I had 3 projects due this week

All right peoples sorry I haven't posted in so long I had 3 projects due this week. This is the end of Emmett's idea of fun. Sorry!

**I don't own Twilight!!**

BPOV

Edward and I were riding home from school and it was like a light bulb flicked on in my head. For the past week I've been trying to think of a way to get Alice back but everything took planning then Alice would see it. But this, this didn't take planning at all.

"Hey Edward?" I asked.

"Yes Love?"

"Do you know how to cancel a credit card?"

He smiled so big that if he were human you would it would hurt. So fast I barely saw it, he took his phone and was dialing a number.

"Yes," he said into the phone. "I would like to cancel some cards… yes the numbers are … yes, thank you… have a good day." **( sorry I really don't know how you cancel a card)** he hung up the phone with a huge smile on his face.

"So, is it set?" I asked.

"Yup. Every single card is _canceled_."

"Good now lets go home." And with that we sped off to the big, white house.

Meanwhile…

**APOV**

I was shopping, of course. As the cashier rung up my new clothes I pulled out one of my many cards and handed it to him. He rang it up with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry mss, but the card seems to not be working," he said somewhat hesitantly. "Do you have another one?"

"Yeah hold on." I gave him another card. That one didn't work either. 20 minutes later we went through every single one of my cards and non of them worked. I was shocked to say the least. I paid in cash then left.

I got home I throwing open the door. When everyone saw it was me they started laughing. I had no idea what was so funny about me coming home. _Uh, whatever._ I went up to my room to put my bags away, all the while they were laughing. It had been a _long_ day.

0o0o0o0

Turns out _all_ of my credit cards were canceled. And guess who was behind it? That's right. Sweet, innocent, human Bella. Well I guess I learned a couple of things that day…

_**never**__ help Emmett mess with Bella_

_Bella will be one devious vampire_

_And_

_it's __**very**__ hard to reregister 178 credit cards._

The End

**Yes, it is the end sorry!! **

**P.S. I'm going to have about 2-3 new stories coming out in the near future so look out for them. The two I know I'll post are 'Morning Sun' and 'Dance, Dance' **


End file.
